Moric
Moric, a member of the Annunaki Race, as well as the Governance de Magi, the group of villains in the MARDEK Series. He comes to Belfan, where MARDEK takes place, because the leader of the Governance de Magi realizes that Rohoph has left and must be exterminated. However, none of the Magi except Moric want to go. However, instead of hunting down Rohoph like he was ordered, Moric gets distracted and instead causes general misfortune for the populace of Belfan. Background Moric is an Annunaki who is part of the Governance de Magi. It is unknown how he came to power. Involvement Moric is the first Governace de Magi boss of the game. He is also responsible for turning the Canonia Shaman into an undead, as well as attacking Goznor and Canonia with hordes of zombies. After Mardek hunts him down in the Goznor Catacombs, he is presumed dead, but Rohoph reveals that Moric actually transfered his soul into one of the corpses in the Catacombs. Moric then returns in his battleship and sends his zombie hordes to attack Canonia. On the battleship, it is revealed that the corpse Moric chose to inhabit was Social Fox's. Mardek and the party fight Moric, and this time Rohoph uses a sealing spell to prevent Moric from Soul Transferring again. Strategy Fight 1: (Catacombs) HP: 2000 Auto-Shield Weakness: Air, Light, Ether Absorbs: Dark, Earth Recommended level: ~8 This fight is long, but not hard. Moric will attack with Mass Stone, an Earth-elemental spell that damages the party, and Drain, a Dark-elemental spell that drains HP from one party member, as well as a physical attack that can deal around 50 damage. Having the Geo Jacket is recommended. Use Deugan's Barrier Break at the start of the battle to dispel Moric's Shield status. (However, since Moric is healed by Dark-elemental skills, do not use the DMG+20% reaction command) Emela's Lightning Bolt spell can deal ~150 damage to him, and if you have Zach, have him use Crescendo Slash and Soulstrike: Air. Deugan's Spiritblade skill is also useful, since Moric is weak to Ether. Mardek should heal the party constantly. Fight 2: (Moric's Battleship) HP: ~913 Auto-Shield + Auto-Haste Weakness: Air, Light, Ether Absorbs: Dark, Earth Recommended level: ~9 While Moric has less HP this time, he is much stronger. His "Sunder!" attack can easily deal over 100 damage, and he retains his spells from his previous form. However, since he is undead, using a Phoenix Down on him will deal massive damage, making this fight quite easy. Quotes *''"Rohoph."'' *''"When I came here, my goal was to destroy you and depart - rend you limb from limb, to bathe in your blood and sneer as your flesh was consumed by beasts and your pallid robe was torn into at least seventeen shredded strips, soaked in the humours of corporeal life - but since I arrived, I have realised... there is so much more potential, yeees!"'' *'Rohoph:' "Why Moric? We used to be like brothers!" :Moric: "You know that's a lie, Rohoph. We are polar opposites in our fields of magic. You specialise in giving life, I in taking it away and then doing horrible, foul, turgid things to create perverse imitations of it. You always disliked me." Trivia Moric was originally of the Dark element. However, there was no Earth-elemental Magi in the Governance de Magi, and Anu was already Dark. Since there were only supposed to be one Magi of each element, Moric's element was changed to Earth. See also *Rohoph *Governance de Magi Category:Annunnaki